


One Last Adventure

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Sending Crystals, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: everyone may be back together again, but val's already contemplating what it's going to be like to watch them leave. dorian attempts to raise their spirits by revealing his leaving gift a bit early.





	One Last Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> i actually somehow managed to miss this goddamn scene when i played trespasser lmao. so i youtubed it, then decided to rewrite the scene for my quizzie.

"Everything all right?" Val looked up from the bubbling water below them to see Dorian standing on the other side of the pool, head tipped slightly, mouth curled in a sympathetic smile. "Only you've been standing there for quite some time now." When Val only shrugged, he walked around the edge of the water and stopped beside them.

"Tired of the crowds?" Dorian asked. "We could always find some abandoned corridor where you could hide for a bit, I'm sure Sera has plenty of distractions up her sleeve."

Val gave a soft huffing laugh. "Don't tempt me." They looked out across the courtyard, where Cullen and Leliana were talking to a group of Orlesians, Cullen's new dog sitting at his heels. Leliana's robes shifted in the wind, and the dog pawed at them; Leliana didn't look away from her conversation, but even from where Val and Dorian stood they could make out a small smile on Leliana's face.

"I'm going to miss this," Val said, glancing at Dorian. "Everyone's leaving soon."

"Ah," Dorian said. He nodded slowly. "We do seem to be all splitting our separate ways. Though I assume Sera...?"

"We're staying together," Val confirmed. "And we'll be following Josephine back to Antiva, at least for a while."

"Well, there you are," Dorian smiled, "you'll still have each other."

"That's true," Val said, though their returning smile was somewhat regretful. "Won't be the same without you."

"Naturally not," Dorian said.

This time Val's couldn't stop themself from smiling, real and fond.

"Listen," Dorian said, and now he was digging in his bag, Val watching curiously. "This won't be an adequate substitute for the real thing, _obviously,_ but—" he pulled a chain from his bag, a pendant swinging on the end. "A sending crystal," he said, eyes bright with excitement, "the things one can get one's hands on with the Inquisition's influence, I tell you!" He held it out, and placed it in Val's hand.

Val glanced at it, then at Dorian, curiously. "What is it?"

"It allows its owner to communicate with others over long distances, through another such crystal." Dorian tugged the edge of a chain from under his shirt. "Like this one."

Val stared at him, mouth wide in a confused smile.

"What, you didn't think I'd just leave, and you'd never hear from me again?" Dorian teased.

"Well..." Val grinned at him, and Dorian shook his head in mock offense.

"Honestly." Then, he glanced up at them, eyes crinkled in a bright smile. "You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend; I cannot tell you how much the past few years have meant to me. And I had better hear from you now and then," he added, mock-threatening, "since I expended _all this_ _effort_ acquiring these crystals."

"I thought the Inquisition got them for you," Val said, biting back an even wider grin.

"I said they _helped,_ " Dorian protested, and Val laughed.

"Uh huh." Val slipped the chain around their neck, and after a moment's contemplation, slid the pendant safely under their shirt. "Thank you, really, Dorian."

Dorian only waved them away; then when that didn't work, gave them a gentle push toward where a line of people had begun to file into the palace, Cullen raising a hand as he and Leliana stopped a few yards away. "No sappy goodbyes yet, my friend. We still have one last adventure in us, after all."


End file.
